William Ragsdale
|birthplace = El Dorado, AR |family = Unnamed parents Andrea Ragsdale Two unnamed children |yearsactive = 1979-present }} William Ragsdale (born Robert William Ragsdale) is an American actor. Biography Ragsdale was born as Robert William Ragsdale, in El Dorado, Arkansas, but later dropped his forename. He attended Hendrix College in Conway, Arkansas, initially studying religion and humanities before deciding to become an actor. The change happened when he appeared in a few college plays and musicals on the side. After graduating from Hendrix College, he went on to attend the American school of Drama Studio London, located at Berkeley, California. Starting an acting career sometime after graduating, Ragsdale eventually garnered attention onscreen in Fright Night and Fright Night II and onstage in the plays Biloxi Blues and Brighton Beach Memoirs, two of the three parts of a trilogy that ended with Broadway Bound. Ragsdale went on to star in the romantic comedy Mannequin Two: On the Move. Ragsdale also had a sporadic career on prime-time television. He starred on Herman's Head for a three-year period and had a brief recurring role in Judging Amy. He also portrayed a TV producer on Grosse Pointe, which lasted for only one season. He was cast in the pilot episode for Charmed, but he turned down the series proper to star in the short-lived sitcom Brother's Keeper. Ragsdale then appeared on Ellen as the boyfriend of the show's titular character before she came out of the closet. He has had guest-star roles on television and small feature film roles. On Criminal Minds Ragsdale portrayed Captain Dale Shavers, a killer and the leader of a group of corrupt corrections officers at Reagan Federal Penitentiary, in the Season Ten episode "Lockdown". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Lockdown" (2015) TV episode - Captain Dale Shavers *Red Band Society (2015) as Leo's Father *White Collar (2014) as Jack Conroy *Left Behind (2014) as Chris Smith *Mistresses (2014) as Dr. Blakeley (3 episodes) *Drop Dead Diva (2014) as Alan Peterson *NCIS (2013) as Brett Creevy *Necessary Roughness (2013) as Dr. Strauss (2 episodes) *Broken City (2013) as Mr. Davies *Touch (2012) as Travis Cooper *Thunderstruck (2012) as Joe Newall *Perception (2012) as Dr. Julian Corvis *Shake It Up! (2012) as Announcer *Justified (2010-2012) as Gary Hawkins (13 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2012) as Dr. Bill Ryan *Bird Dog (2011) as Deputy Russell Gitz *CSI: Miami (2010) as Kenneth McGuire *The Mentalist (2010) as Murphy Traver *Wonderful World (2009) as Buford Parks *Cold Case (2009) as Glenn Drew, 1967 *Living Proof (2008) as Andy Marks *Medium (2008) as Russell Furlong *Without a Trace (2008) as Robert Newton *What Just Happened (2008) as Agent #1 *Entourage (2007) as Frank Giovanello *Desperate Housewives (2007) as Scott McKinney *The Game (2007) as Rick *The War at Home (2007) as Doctor *LA Blues (2007) as Paul Cooper *The Reaping (2007) as Sheriff Cade *Crossing Jordan (2007) as Bob *The Last Time (2006) as Rogers *Road House 2: Last Call (2006) as Sands Cooper (video) *Still Standing (2006) as Dan Goldman *For One Night (2006) as Earl Randall *Big Momma's House 2 (2006) as Bob *Campus Confidential (2005) as Principal Glavin *Pizza My Heart (2005) as Tommy *The Bad Girl's Guide (2005) as Mr. Dooley *Romy and Michele: In the Beginning (2005) as Kevin *The Madam's Family: The Truth About the Canal Street Brothel (2004) as B.B. Boudreaux *Less Than Perfect (2004) as Mitch Calgrove (4 episodes) *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2004) as Dr. Anthony Parker *Miss Match (2003) as Russell Dixon *Judging Amy (2000-2003) as Charles Duff (5 episodes) *Grosse Pointe (2000-2001) as Rob Fields (17 episodes) *Brother's Keeper (1998-1999) as Porter Waide (23 episodes) *Just a Little Harmless Sex (1998) as Brent *Ellen (1994-1997) as Dan (4 episodes) *Bunk Bed Brothers (1996) as Matt Archer *Hope & Gloria (1996) as Danny Saterfield (2 episodes) *Favorite Deadly Sins (1995) as Todd Farrit *Herman's Head (1991-1994) as Herman Brooks (72 episodes) *Frankenstein: The College Years (1991) as Mark Chrisman *Mannequin: On the Move (1991) as Jason Williamson/Prince William *The Bobby & Larry Show (1990) as Larry *Wally and the Valentines (1989) as Wally Gillis *Fright Night II (1988) as Charley Brewster *Smooth Talk (1985) as Jeff *Fright Night (1985) as Charley Brewster *Screams of a Winter Night (1979) as The Kid (credited as Bill Ragsdale) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors